


Frustrated Yuuri and naughty Viktoria

by Blaubeere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Yuuri, Femslash, Genderbending, Lesbian Victuri, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaubeere/pseuds/Blaubeere
Summary: Viktoria can't keep her hands off Yuuri even during an interview, and now Yuuri has had enough of the teasing.So... pure smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhaedraVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraVenus/gifts).



> I've been obsessed over fem!victuri for a while and I started to write this for my friend who had a bad day and to escape my stress...I hope you like it, all comments and criticisms are ore than welcome!  
> I don't have a beta, so I take full responsibility of all the mistakes you see ;>

Yuuri was frustrated beyond imagination, she was basically ready to tear her hair off. Viktoria just smiled on, her face perfectly serene as she answered the question one of the interviews had asked. Yuuri's concentration skills weren't on their finest at the moment, so she had no idea what her fiance was talking about. Possibly it had something to do with Yurio's latest comment on Vik's shortcomings as a coach? Possible it was about the breakfast they had eaten before coming to the panel. Yuuri really couldn't care less.

 

However, Yuuri was very aware of the hand that kept creeping up her inner thigh under the long table they all were seated behind. And from the amused looks Christina, who was on her other side, kept sending at Yuuri, the Swiss woman had noticed it too. Yuuri felt the blush on her cheeks deepen and wished she could just slip under the table – or preferably out of the whole panel hall.

 

She had noted that Vik was in a more playful mood that day when they had left the hotel but hadn't thought much of it. Yuuri was used to Vik's typical optimism and mischievousness, she even enjoyed that side of her fiance - although it could be a bit too much at times. And Vik was a touchy person, always somehow managing to be physically connected to Yuuri, be it her feet on her lap or cold nose buried to her neck. But maybe Yuuri should have realised there was something different in Victoria's mind this time, especially because she had kept touching Yuuri's neck the whole taxi ride from the hotel, playing with Yuuri's short hair and ”accidentally” scraping her nails over the sensitive skin. Vik _knew_ her neck was one of Yuuri's week spots, so it all made sense to her now as Vik's hand slipped further up touching now the hem of Yuuri's panties through her leggings.

 

”I have a question for Yuuri Katsuki,” she heard a distant voice say just as she was going to slap Vik's hand away.

 

”Yuuri,” said Viktoria smirking at her indicating there was no reason at all for her difficulties in concentrating on the panel.

 

”I think our little Katsudon's mind is wandering a bit?” Chris winked at the interviewer, who blushed prettily and Yuuri could just bet that Chris wouldn't leave alone from the panel. Yuuri had almost expected to feel Chris' hand joining to Viktoria's, but she should have known better since they did always talk about these things together beforehand, and Vik wouldn't be so inconsiderate that she would ask Chris to join without Yuuri's consent. 

 

Not that Yuuri would have said no...

 

”Ah no, sorry, please ask away,” she said straightening in her chair and tried to ignore Vik completely, even as the fingers brushed the front of her leggings and she knew she was getting drippingly wet.

 

”Thank you. I wanted to know, how does it feel to be competing against your own fiance? I have understood that you are still living together, yes?”

 

Yuuri squirmed a little and answered then: ”At the moment? I think we need to establish some basic rules so that everyone can live at peace, don't you, Vik?”

 

Yuuri was sure her biting tone and meaningful stare had both gone over Vik's head without even registering, as the older woman beamed at the interviewer and started to tell animatedly how wonderful it was to live together with her soon to be wife – ”after she wins gold, of course” sentence was accompanied with innocent kiss on Yuuri's cheek and fingers pressing tightly into the heat and wetness that Yuuri was sure could be felt even through both panties and leggings. 

 

***

 

”Now that was a fun panel! That Korean interviewer had the cutest hairstyle I have ever seen – perhaps I should try it too?” Vik chattered happily stretching her back as they walked from the panel hall to give male figure skaters their turn to be in the spotlight. 

 

Some of them waited already in the hallway, Michele glueing himself immediately to Sara's side as he spotted his sister and naturally Emil wasn't far away from his boyfriend and only laughed good-naturedly as Mickey seemed to completely forget he even existed the moment he had seen his twin. Yuuri didn't really understand those three, but she didn't even understand her own relationships most of the time, so she had long ago given up trying to figure out others'.

 

”See you later, Yuuri, Viktoria, don't do anything I wouldn't, darlings!” Chris winked at them and then turned her steps towards the lingering group of interviewers. Yuuri knew without looking that the Spanish man who Chriss had been eyeing during the panel would be there waiting. Yuuri really didn't know how Chris managed to find all those people.

 

Not that she cared about that at the moment, because she was fuming silently and almost didn't notice Yurio's voice calling her name, her mind was too full of different images of just how she was going to show Vik. 

 

”Hey, Piggy, are you listening to me?” Yurio asked face dark as a thundercloud. 

 

”Want to go eat with her and some of the other skaters, Yuuri?” Vik snaked her had around Yuuri's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Yuuri shuddered at the contact, Vik's had was just a bit tighter than usually, it felt possessive like Vik had laid a claim over her and she almost moaned when she felt Vik's warm breath ghosting over her ear.

 

It was that little thing that finally did it. She uncharacteristically forcefully grabbed Victoria's hand and before Yurio could say anything, Yuuri excused them from the group and almost ran down the hallway to the opposite direction. She was sure she had seen a toilet somewhere around the next corner.

 

***

 

” _What_ was that about, Viktoria?” Yuuri demanded, turning to look at her fiance after making sure the door to the invalid toilet was locked. Normally she wouldn't be so rude as to go there, but at the moment she needed some place safe and isolated. 

 

”Uh-” Vik backed away but couldn't hide the little spark of anticipation from showing in her eyes.

 

”I'm not sure what you mean, Yuuri,” she then said trying to fake bewilderment.

 

”Oh?” Yuuri stepped closer, feeling almost predatory as Vik took a step back. ”Maybe next time we have an interview I will leave that little vibrator inside you and take the remote control with me. I wonder how long you would last.”

 

”Yuuri-” Vik started, basically whined, and shook her head.

 

”Sit.”

 

Vik sat on the toilet seat. She bit her lip as Yuuri came to stand before her.

 

”I should spank you for teasing me like that,” Yuuri muttered. It was a pity they couldn't actually do that, the noise would be too loud to people ignore. 

 

”No, you can't!” Vik protested but spread her legs unconsciously as Yuuri pressed closer.

 

”Perhaps later when we get to the hotel. Depending on how good you are with finishing what you started.”

 

Lust coiled deep in Yuuri's belly, and she wondered whether the wetness was already dripping down her thighs. She couldn't think straight and didn't much care about it as she took in Vik's heated expression and sat on her fiance's lap grinding her hips down. She wanted it so badly...

 

”Yes, Yuuri,” Vik breathed nodding eagerly and then Yuuri was kissing her, hot and wet and her hands grasped Vik's shoulders making sure she couldn't move away.

 

Yuuri bit Vik's bottom lip as she felt her fiance's hands on her ass. She wanted so many things at the same time she had difficulties in choosing what to do next.

 

If they were at home, she would probably bind Vik down to their bed and spend at least an hour torturing her until she was a sobbing mess, maybe even whip her if they felt particularly kinky. Yuuri didn't really like pain, even less causing it, but little spanking, whipping or biting was just nice little spice added to their sex life occasionally. And they had yet to try those new nipple clamps Yuuri had gotten for Vik for Valentines's day...

 

But now she was too riled up to do something so complicated anyway, she had been aroused better part of the morning so now her body yearned for a quick release. 

 

”Take my shirt off,” she ordered Vik, who more than eagerly complied fingers unclasping her bra at once.

 

"Please, Yuuri, can I suck them?” Vik whined as she cupped Yuuri's breasts with her hands. ”You know I can't resist your cute little nipples, look at how had and pink they are.”

 

Yuuri groaned at the feeling of fingers brushing feather light at her nipples and instead of saying something, she fisted her hands on Vik's short hair and guided Vik's mouth on her breast. 

 

Vik hummed and closed her eyes as she started sucking while her other hand kept teasing Yuuri's left breast. Yuuri's hips twisted and she arched her back trying to keep quiet. Vik's tongue was lapping and circling around the little bud and it wasn't enough!

 

”Vik, harder,” she moaned biting her own lip.

 

Vik moved her mouth to the other nipple and Yuuri let herself enjoy all the sensations for a moment. The move of Vik's tongue, constant little sucking motion and the little bites combined with kneading and pulling of Vik's hand on her other breast felt so good Yuuri was almost certain she could come just from that if Vik kept going long enough. They had managed to do that couple of times, so now it seemed to be on Vik's mind every time she touched Yuuri's brests.

 

But Yuuri wanted something more concrete now and she had waited long enough.

 

”Vik, stop for a bit,” she said half groaning as she pulled her fiance away from her nipples.

 

”Why?” Vik was almost pouting as she looked up at Yuuri, her voice sounding more like a whine than anything else.

 

”I have better use for your mouth. Get up,” she commanded as she stood up. She felt strong urge to cover herself up and she could clearly see the hunger in Vik's eyes, which only made her blush deepen.

 

”Yuuri, you are so delicious,” Vik purred as she rose from the toilet seat. The expression on her face was pure adoration and love shone so strongly from her eyes that Yuuri felt like she might burst from it and she had to look away.

 

”Come, my little darling, let me take care of you,” Vik coaxed taking Yuuri's hand and she let herself to be pulled into her fiance's arms. Yuuri was almost trembling, not sure if it was because of the coolness of the bathroom or because she wanted Viktoria so much.

 

Yuuri buried her face into Vik's neck, nuzzling there a bit and breathing in the familiar scent before she bit down and sucked the delicate skin there.

 

”Ahhh – Yuuri!” Now it was Vik's turn to shiver and she tightened her hold on Yuuri.

 

Yuuri licked the slightly salty skin and rose to her tiptoes to whisper into Vik's ear: ”Take my leggings off and get down on your knees.”

 

”Yes,” Viktoria breathed a bit dazedly and immediately dropped down to the floor pressing her face against Yuuri's crotch.

 

Yuuri had to steady herself and hold onto Vik's shoulders as the other woman mouthed her intimate area through the fabric.

 

”You always smell so good,” Vik said looking up worshiping eyes. 

 

Yuuri let out an indignant squeak and backed away, wanting to hide her face. Bt Victoria didn't let go of Yuuri's hips, her hand spreading heat from where they touched and she guided Yuuri to stand before the toilet seat following her on her knees.

 

Yuuri bit down her lip again, still fighting to get over the embarrassment and then said focusing her gaze on Vik's lips because she couldn't bring herself to meet eyes just yet: ”Get on with it.”

 

”With great pleasure, my love.”

 

And then Yuuri felt the cold air hit her thighs as Viktoria dragged her leggings and along with them her panties – which were now completely soaked – down to her ankles.

 

Yuuri was just going to sit down when Vik stopped her saying: ”Wait a bit.” 

 

The Vik reached to grab Yuuri's earlier discarded shirt from the floor ”Sit on this, who knows how clean that seat is – and we wouldn't want your cute little as to freeze either.”

 

”I can't decide if that was considerate or offensive,” Yuuri muttered rolling her eyes, but took the offered shirt and sat on it. It was probably a good idea because when she leant back she almost yelped as the cold porcelain touched her skin.

 

”You look so beautiful like this, Yuuri. Like a queen on her throne, and all I want to do is to worship you for the rest of my life.” Vik had that dreamy look in her eyes she always got when they talked about their future weddings.

 

”No, we are not getting thrones to the wedding, I already told you that,” Yuuri sighed but smiled fondly. She should have never let Vik watch those royal weddings two months ago because she was now sure they had had this very same conversation at least once a day.

 

”Now, I thought I already gave you a task, and I think I have waited long enough, don't you?” Yuuri raised her eyebrow and nudged Vik closer with her toes.

 

”Sorry.”

 

”Vik...” Yuuri breathed and spread her legs even wider, pushing her bare pussy closer to Vik who still wasn't where Yuuri wanted her the most.

 

Then she felt the first gentle blow of air on her clit and couldn't help but let out a whine: ”Viktoria, please!”

 

Vik hummed and licked Yuuri's thigh making her arch her back and try not to fall out of the seat completely. Her eyes had fallen shut and again she was trembling.

 

Vik started to pepper little kisses and bites all over the inside of Yuuri's thighs and the younger woman had to cover her mouth with her hand. 

 

Every time Vik's lips came closer to her pussy she felt hot shivers all over her body despite the cool air that kept her nipples erected. And still, Vik didn't lick Yuuri where she wanted! Her hips kept bucking on their own accord and from time to time a whimper escaped her mouth. And then Vik bit down harder than before and started sucking and even though Yuuri had anticipated that she still let out a loud moan and her hands grabbed Vik's hair pulling her closer. 

 

Yuuri loved the feel of Vik's marks and Vik usually spent a long time marking her fiance, but now was not the time for long teasing foreplay. Vik altered between licks and bruising suckmarks until Yuuri had finally had enough, there's almost tears of frustration in her eyes.

 

”Vik, I swear if you won't do it now, I will go to find Chris!” Yuuri pulled Vik away from her skin so then she could stare at her fiance straight in the eyes. She wasn't joking – well maybe a bit, but she wouldn't take this sweet torture anymore.

 

Vik's eyes widened and Yuuri was pretty sure she would find bruises matching to Vik's fingerprints on her thighs the next day.

 

”That's mean, Yuuri!” Vik whined, but she didn't look at all surprised about her fiance's outbursts. If anything, Yuuri thought there was a little smug smile tugging at Vik's lips.

 

”Neither are yo-ahhh!” 

 

Yuuri's left had flown back to her mouth as Vik finally, finally, licked her clit. Vik's strong tongue circled her clit and then it was sucked into Vik's mouth and Yuuri had to bit down onto her own hand. Then she felt two fingers entering into her and starting to move in a motion that even the best vibrators they had tried couldn't imitate. Her hips wouldn't stay still and she was so close, she had been so close for what felt like hours now. She wanted to cry and Vik's tongue teased her clit constantly, lapping up the wetness and Viktoria's little moans sounded as desperate as Yuuri's own, they felt like one being in that moment, chasing after the same goal.

 

And then Yuuri stilled, her eyes flew open and she stared down at Viktoria as her orgasms hit her, her whole body shaking and hot waves of pleasure travelling through her as Vik used her hand and tongue to pleasure her until Yuuri slumped down like a puppet that's string had been cut. 

 

”Vik, Vik, Vik, Vik,” Yuuri babbled, tear fall from her eyes and she clung to Viktoria who had come up to take Yuuri into her arms. Vik's big, elegant hands wrapped around the younger woman and Vik kissed every part of Yuuri she could find, making gentle shushing noises.

 

”I'm here, darling, you are so beautiful. I love you so much, my own Yuuri. You are mine and I will always take care of you, darling, ” Vik whispered, words streaming out of her on their own accord. She was used to Yuuri's emotional reactions to orgasms, so she knew what to do and how to calm Yuuri down. The firs time they had had sex and Yuuri had burst into tears after Vik had gone down on her Vik had panicked and thought she had hurt Yuuri somehow. They both were a bit startled at the power of Yuuri's emotions, but now they knew it was just something that happened from time to time. And if Vik was being honest, she had come to cherish those times when Yuuri wouldn't let go of her and the only thing in the world that mattered to her at that moment was Viktoria.

 

So Viktoria babbled shooting romantic nonsense on Yuuri's hair while she hugged her and petted her where ever she could until Yuuri's breath had eased and the tears had stopped falling. 

 

”You might have to carry me out of here, I'm not sure my legs will obey me right now,” Yuuri murmured and Vik chuckled at that a little. ”And you can be sure that there will be consequences...when I can actually think that is.”

 

”Of course, my love,” Vik agreed and kissed Yuuri's swollen lips smiling happily and feeling like she might explode from the happiness.

 

***

 

In the end, Viktoria didn't carry Yuuri out of the building – Vik would have gladly done it, but Yuuri changed her mind when they exited the toilet. Vik was pretty sure even the stupidest person who saw them would know immediately what they had been doing the past half an hour, but she didn't mind. The only thing stopping her from babbling to everyone she met about their relationship was the knowledge that even if Yuuri's boundaries could be streched a bit, there was some things her fiance would never consider doing. Well, and the fact that Vik would probaly sleep on a coach for at least a month if started to tell people how amazing her Yuuri was in bed.


End file.
